owoshis_njt_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ho-Ho-Kus
Personality Ho-Ho-Kus is a wise character, and is also extremely intelligent. He does not get mad, and also enjoys being part of his line. But he can also be modern at times, as he reacts upset in a modern way when eliminated. He is not easily upset and always keeps his cool. Even when he is mad do not expect to react to strong. Description Ho-Ho-Kus is a character from BCL Elimination and MAL Elimination. He is known for being smart and fair to everyone. Episode History - BCL Elimination In Episode 1, he got 440 points in the Kahoot. His team received fewer points overall, and was put up for elimination. In Episode 2, he was safe with 1 vote. He helped his team grow some crops and his team won immunity. In Episode 3, he helped his team in the Alabaman Trivia, and won immunity. In Episode 4, his team's umbrella was struck by lightning and did not survive, putting him up for elimination. In Episode 5, he was safe with 4 votes. His team had more survivors during the Tornado, and he was safe. In Episode 6, his team's video received the worse rating from SuperYoshi, and his team faced elimination. In Episode 7, he was put in the bottom 2 with Ridgewood, but was safe with 8 votes. In Episode 8, it was revealed that he lost 13 points after accumulating 13 total votes, more than anyone else. This put him in last place, and he faced elimination. In Episode 9, he got into a tie with Wesmont. But due to Wesmont having more points, she was safe and Ho-Ho-Kus was eliminated. Episode History - MAL Elimination In Episode 1, he helped his team answer some trivia questions to help them win the challenge. In Episode 2, Ho-Ho-Kus portrayed Broadway for the challenge. His team ended up losing, and faced elimination. In Episode 3, he got into the bottom 2 with Glen Rock Main Line, but was safe 13 - 23. He helped his team in another trivia challenge. In Episode 4, it was revealed that Ho-Ho-Kus survived the challenge, along with Waldwick. As a result, the All Stars won. In Episode 5, he didn't run through the time-warp fast enough, and the Singular Antecedents got to the finish line first. In Episode 6, he was safe with 1 vote. It was not revealed what happened to him during the Spinning Ferris Wheel, but his team lost after Mahwah fell off. In Episode 7, he was safe with 3 votes. He portrayed Orient Heights in another portrayal challenge, and this time, his team ended up winning. In Episode 8, he didn't surf fast enough to make his team win. In Episode 9, he was safe with 5 votes. He later got launched away by Paterson in the challenge, but his team won thanks to Ramsey Route 17. In Episode 10, he faced auto-elimination due to unbalanced teams. In Episode 11, he was safe with 3 votes. In Episode 12, it was revealed that he lost half of his points after receiving 25 total votes. This put him in 6th Place, and he ended up facing elimination. In Episode 13, he was safe with 4 votes. And quite ironically, he came 4th in the boat survival challenge, earning him 11th points. However, he stayed in 6th Place, and he faced elimination again. In Episode 14, he was safe with 9 votes. He came 7th in the number guessing challenge and fell to 7th overall, making him face elimination again. In Episode 15, he was safe with 6 votes. He came in 2nd in the surfing challenge. This pushed him up to 4th, but it wasn't enough due to the overwhelming lead of Allendale, Hoboken, and Waldwick. This sent him to elimination again. In Episode 16, he got into the bottom 2 with Kingsland, but was safe 13-17. Everyone faced elimination due to a special event. In Episode 17, he was safe with 8 votes. There was no elimination due to a rejoin. In Episode 18, he faced auto-elimination because he was not a rejoiner. In Episode 19, he was safe with 8 votes. He finished the running challenge in time and was safe from elimination. In Episode 20, he faced auto elimination due to the finale being near. In Episode 21, he was safe with 5 votes, securing his spot in NJT Elimination. In Episode 22, he received 37 votes to win, and was crowned the winner of MAL Elimination. Voting History - BCL Elimination Voting History - MAL Elimination Trivia Ho-Ho-Kus came in 14th Place in BCL Elimination, and 1st Place MAL Elimination. Him winning MAL Elimination secures his spot in NJT Elimination. He is the quite possibly the smartest character in the series. He is also kind, though Mountain likely tops him in that category. He is the first non-rejoiner to have won a season of NJT Elimination Category:BCL Elimination Characters Category:MAL Elimination Characters Category:Winners